fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Cordelia
History The Yharnam hunter Known as Lady Cordelia was once Cordelia Emberlocke, an android living in Yharnam who had made a pilgrimage there as a young woman. She came there with a crippling illness, an unknown rarity among her race, that no doctor nor arcanist seemed able to cure. Following tales of Yharnam and their miraculous blood healing, Cordelia came face to face with the Grand Cathedral. Under the pale outstretched hand of the Healing Church, she was cured, and chose to stay within the city. As Cordelia grew in age, she became a devout nun, that served the Healing Church of Yharnam. They were a sacred institution that had roots in the city long predating Cordelia’s birth. She was being groomed to become what was known as a “blood saint”, a sacred vessel for blood transfusions used in all sort of healing rituals and products like the one that had saved her long ago. After years of prayer and devotion, she was finally selected to undergo the secret ritual, one that would allow her to ascend her role as a mere nun to become a blood saint. To Cordelia’s surprise, the ritual involved far more than a mere test of faith. She was instructed by the other members of the church that it would also require a great deal of bodily fortitude. She was to imbibe the blood of the other saints, allowing their blessed blood to purge any lingering impurities of disease from Cordelia’s body and soul, making her another true and proper blood saint among the church. Sadly, the reality of this ritual was something far more sinister. Cordelia just happened to be a willing body to the inner circles of the Healing Church, a willing sheep lead to slaughter. Or in Cordelia’s case, horrific experimentation. They had no intention of using her for anything more than a Guinea pig. Upon imbibing whatever, horrid concoction of blood and drugs the Healing Church had created for her, Cordelia began to shriek, Howl, and cry out as she felt her skin boil from within, bubbling and writhing as parts of her strange anatomy violently rearranged. Her eyes hemorrhaged and filled solid with blood. Her spirit, and divinity were finally broken last, as no gods answered her pleas for help. As she cried out from the infusion table, the others simply took notes and watched the reaction run its course. It reduced Cordelia to a babbling mess, her mind clouded with horrifying otherworldly visions. With nothing left to do with her blood-addled body, she was strapped back into a wheelchair, and kept locked away in an asylum alongside other subjects. To cease the incessant babbling, and crying, a lobotomy was performed on her days later. A swiftly driven pick to a soft part of the android’s synthetic brain eliminated the last vestiges of what was once a bright and beautiful young woman. Once all was said and done, Cordelia Emberlocke was dead. Her mind was broken completely. No emotion, empathy or compassion remained within the hollow shell. Her memories were also irrevocably shattered; though her speech finally returned, as well as normal function of body. A cold, ruthless and hardened sort of personality seemed to arise from the wreckage. Her physical capabilities had even improved somewhat after the operation. She took her life born anew as some sort of blessing from the fickle gods of the Healing Church. Only weeks after her transformation, the plague of beasts began to overtake Yharnam and her usual resistance by force. The Asylum Lady Cordelia was being stowed away in was subject to the beastly scourge; and soon, blood hungry monsters wandered the halls of her prison rather than the usual guardsmen. With most of the others either completely manic, dead, or subject to the illness, Cordelia managed to find a set of keys from an orderly's body amid the chaos. In a spectacular display of self preservation, Cordelia allowed the other patients to shed one another's blood while she made a swift escape into the streets, armed with only a scalpel, and a flowy patients gown. She came across the body of a hunter, strewn across an alleyway, and with little respect for the belongings of the dead, dawned a set of hunter's garb, as well as a strange weapon. Both came to serve her well in the following weeks; as she began carving a bloody path through the streets of Yharnam, in an attempt to stop the endless night. What began as an act of desperation soon became a new goal. To discover the awful secrets the church had kept hidden for far too long; and clean up the mess they had left behind. Regardless, Lady Cordelia was on the hunt. And little would stop her from cleansing the streets. Appearance Lady Cordelia is a tall lithe, dexterous woman with a fit and dangerous physique. Her outfit consists of an all black hunter's ensemble, composed of mostly leather, meant to hunt beasts under the guise of night. It's often matted a shade of reddish brown with the blood of various infected Lady Cordelia has some across. Cordelia's eyes are still damaged from the hemorrhaging incidents, and while she can still see, her eyes retain the look of being filled with blood. They are two solid masses of black, with no discernible iris, lenses or pupils. Her long, black hair is also usually tied in a singular ponytail beneath her cap, as to keep it from interfering with combat. Enemies The Beastly Scourge of Yharnam. The Healing Church. Nerds. Friends Gumption Taitanna - "I seem to have attracted a stray outsider; as Gumption seems to have some developed some strange fascination with me. Curious; But she's competent enough to remain uninfected. As long as that remains true; I'll tolerate her overbearing altruism." Category:Character